Antonia Alicia Masen
by sonono1
Summary: Edward est parti avec sa famille laissant Bella vivre sa vie. Pendant 19ans ils ont continué mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'une fille allait encore chambouler leurs vies.... désolé je suis nul pour les résumé
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

**POV Edward**

**Sa va faire dix neuf ans que je souffre en silence, dix neuf ans que j'ai quitté Bella pour son bien . Je voulais qu'elle vive sa vie d'humaine tranquille sans danger, sans vampires, sans moi....**

**Ma famille a été elle aussi touché par l'abandon que j'ai commis, surtout Alice et Jasper .**

**Alice est partie en lui disant qu'il n'était pas son âme soeur et qu'elle allait le retrouvé. Jasper a voulus la retenir mais en vain, puis il a accepté. Sa c'est passé deux ans après notre départ de Forks. Avant qu'Alice ne parte je lui ai demandé le future de Bella, ce qu'elle ma dit ma fait mal mais je fus heureux pour elle. Elle allait rencontrer un homme qui lui donnerai un enfant**

**1an plus tard j'ai pu pardonner à Jasper ce qui c'est passé à l'anniversaire de Bella et je vie avec lui en célibataire endurci. Carliste travail toujours à l'hospital en Alaska, Esmée elle ne veut pas le montré mais elle pleur toujours la perte de ses filles, Emmet lui ne rit plus comme avant, Rosalie elle n'est plus là même depuis le départ d'Alice et Jasper est souvent avec moi on essai de se soutenir.**

**six ans plus tard Alice était revenu, mais pas seule. Elle était revenu avec un vampire Alex. Il était aussi grand que Jasper mais chatain foncé et avec un bouque. **

**Jasper et Alex on mi 1an à s'apprécier au grand bonheur de tous. **

**Notre vie se passait tranquillement mais je sentait un vide Jasper aussi. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Emmet nous disait qu'on allait finir ensemble à force. (idiot)**

**Nous avions enfin trouvé la tranquillité que nous cherchions que je cherchais.**

**J'avais tourné la page de mon ancien amour.**

**C'est ce que je pensais mais un jour quelqu'un sonna à la porte......... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

POV Edward

Je jouais une parti d'échec avec Jasper quand la sonnette de la porte d'entré sonna.

Jasper: c'est bizarre je n'est rien sentie

Edward: je n'entend rien pas une seule pensé

Emmet: moi je vais voir!

Huit vampire pour ouvrir une porte sa fait abusé mais bon. Devant la porte se trouvait une jeune femme brune, les cheveux court, elle devais faire 1m65, habillé d'un long manteau en cuir, d'un bustier qui affinait sa taille et qui s'arrêtait au dessus de sont nombril et d'une jupe droite serré fendu à sa jambe droite. Elle avais des bottes à talons aiguille, mais se qui me perturba le plus ont été ses yeux. D'un brun chocolat si instance comme ce de......

Je n'arrivais plus à dire son prénom. Elle nous regarda tour à tour puis nous demanda d'une voix si douce .

???: excuser moi suis-je bien chez les Cullen?

Carlisle: oui je suis Carlisle Cullen vous êtes?

???: je vous le dirai en temps voulu, mais j'ai une lettre à vous lire de la part de......Isabelle Swann.

Quoi? pourquoi cette femme est là et pas elle, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Je me posai les même question à une vitesse pas possible et tous ma famille aussi.

_Carlisle: quoi? Bella ?_

_Esmée: ma petite fille! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé_

_Alice: Bella ma petite Bella je n'est rien vu je devrai essayer de voir? Non on va attendre se qu'elle a à nous dire d'abord_

_Alex: Isabella sa me dit rien. Au merde c'est pas la meilleur amie de ma chérie l'humaine_

_Emmet: Bella ma petite sœur qu'a-t-elle encore fait? Rien de grave je le souhaite._

_Rosalie: quoi encore? Elle c'est encore fourré dans la merde je le sent_

_Jasper: Pitié qu'elle n'est rien pour elle et pour Edward _

???: Sa suffi!!!!! je dois vous lire cette lettre, vous poser une question à chaqu'un après on verra pour les questions. D'accord?

Elle nous avait dit non crié sa et on la regardaient comme si elle avait un troisième œil sur la front.

Edward: comment....

???: les question après bébé s'il te plais?

Me dit elle d'une voix douce

Quoi? Comment ma t-elle appelé? Toujours sous le choc je n'entendis pas mon père l'invité à rentré pour mieux discuté et c'est Jasper qui me réveilla en me disant qu'il faud renté pour savoir ce que cette beauté avait à nous dire.

Beauté????


	3. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 2**

**POV ???**

**Quand j'était arrivé devant la maison je les avaient tous senti. La tête qu'ils ont fait quand il m'ont vu et moi celle que j'ai du faire. 8 dieux vivant devant moi surtout le blond et le brun avec des reflets orange non cuivre. Et quand il à parlé certe pour dire juste un mot mais bon mon cœur à presque chaviré. Bon ressesi toi euh....Car.....quelque chose te parle.**

_**Carlisle:je vous propose de rentrer et de s'installer au salon, on sera mieu pour discuter?**_

_Je fais quoi je rentre dans une maison avec 8 vampires _

_va y ils peuvent pas te faire de mal_

_sa c'est à voir...._

_ta vu le beau blond comme il te regarde et regarde bébé il est encore kéblo depuis que tu lui as parlé_

_**???:pourquoi pas.**_

**Je rentre dans la maison à la suite de Car... putain j'arrive pas à ma rappeler son nom!!!Bon faut que je lui trouve un surnom. Putainn la baraque je rêve , grand lumineux, le mobilistyle ancien et moderne à la fois hum...j'adore. On arrive dans le salon WAOU!!j'ai jamais vu un écran plat aussi grand, enfin bref concentre toi. La dame au cheveux caramel me dit d'une voix douce de installée mais je lui dit que je préfère que tout le monde soit là vu bu que bébé et chéri ne sont pas encore là. **

_Hé bien eux ta pas cherché longtemps pour leur trouvé un surnom_

**Ah!!! les voilà au putain comme ils sont beaux!!!!!**

**POV Jasper**

**Waou!!! j'ai jamais vu un femme aussi belle. Elle se tien debout dans le salon je crois qu'elle nous attend Edward et moi. Faut que je fasse attention à ce que je pense car elle lis dans les pensé comme Edward. **

**POV???**

**Bon allé c'est parti même si j'ai pas envie de faire sa mais j'ai promis.**

_**???:bon prenez place je préfère rester debout, vous vous allez avoir besoin de vous assoir**_

_**Emmet:t'inquiète ont est des dure!!**_

_**???:écoute nounours pose toi j'ai pas la journée**_

**Il était choqué comme je venais de l'appelé, et ceci me fis sourire. Bon une fois que tout le monde fut assit je sortie la lettre, mes mains tremblaient mais je pouvais pas reculer je l'ouvris et c'est parti**

**?_??: je vous rappèle que c'est une lettre d'Isabella Swann._ **

**Cher famille Cullen/Hale**

**Je vais aller dans le vif du sujet, prométer moi que personne ne sorte de cette pièce avant que la lettre soit fini. (je fis une pose pour lever les yeux vers eux, chacun d'eux me fis un signe de tête pour dire oui alors je repris)Si cette lettre vous est parvenu j'ai le regret de vous dire(je fis encore une pose pour prendre une bouffé d'air pour m'aider à continuer et repris)que je suis morte.(là je m'arrêtais pour leur laisser le temps de digérer et je voyais dans leurs regard que si il avaient pu pleurer ils l'auraient fait. Le pire c'est bébé il était anéantie j'aurai voulus le prendre dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas alors je repris) Je sais que cette nouvelle doit vous faire beaucoup de mal, mais je doit vous dire et vous demander un service à chacun. Vous êtes ma famille voilà pourquoi je me permet cela.**

**Je ne ma suis jamais marié mais j'ai eu un enfant, Esmée Carlisle je vous demande de la guidé et l'aimé comme père et une mère,Emmet Rosalie je vous demande si vous souhaité être le parrain et la marraine de mon enfant, Alice reste tel que tu est mais ne le pourrii pas trop stp, Jasper apprend lui la patience car tu est le pluspatientn des homme que je connaisse et Edward je te demande de promettre 2 choses de 1 ne fait pas de bêtises reste en vie pour ta famille et pour mon enfant, 2 protège le cette enfant c'est ma vie, si tu le garde en vie tu gardera une partie de moi en vie. Je voulais te dire merci aussi de m'avoir laisser vivre ma vie sans sa je ne l'aurai jamais eu. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je vous aime tous.**

**Bella.**

**PS:mon enfant si vous avez pas compris est en-facee de vous elles'appèle Antonia Alicia Masen en souvenir d'un amour perdu pour le prénom et le nom elle vous expliquera. Prenez soin d'elle.**

_**Antonia: alors vous promettez?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Edward**

**Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ma douce n'était plus là, la douleur, le choque de sa perte et de se qu'elle me demandais. Continuer à vivre sans elle dans ce monde et de prendre soin de son enfant sa fille Antonia....je n'arrivais pas à penser par moi même avec toutes les penser de ma famille qui grouillais dans ma tête.**

_Carlisle: Au mon dieu Bella est morte mais de quoi? Et sa fille. Je ferai tout pour honoré sa mémoire, je serai un père pour sa fille_

_Esmée: Ma petite fille est morte et elle me demande d'être la mère de sa petite fille. Je pleur Bella mais je doit être forte pour Antonia et Edward mon fils _

_Emmet: Ma petite sœur NON!!!!! pas elle NON!!!! et elle me demande d'être le parrain de sa fille, j'accepte _

_Rosalie: Pourquoi? J'ai toujours été odieuse avec elle, je ne l'ai jamais jamais accepté, pourquoi m'a t-elle demandé d'être la marraine de sa fille. Que dois-je faire? Emmet à l'ai décider de le faire je vais le suivre pour mon mari_

_Alex: Cette humaine devais être importante pour la famille et Alice. Oh!! il faud que je la soutienne_

_Alice: Bella bella bella NON!!!! _

_Jasper: Tout est de ma faute, je vais me racheter envers Edward et la fille de Bella Antonia quelle beau prénom sa lui va très bien_

**C'est bizarre je capte les pensés de tout le monde sauf celle d'Antonia pourquoi? Peut-être à t-elle la même capacité que ma douce à me bloqué. Cette fille est un mystère il faut que je sache, si je doit la protéger. Je m'avance vers elle la regarde droit dans les yeux (au mon dieux ses yeux la même couleur que sa mère) elle a l'air surpris de mon audace et elle rougit. Quelle est belle! comme sa mère, non plus que sa mère. Il faut que je lui demande**

_**Edward: Avant de te répondre j'aimerai savoir comment est elle morte, ce que tu est exactement, explique nous tout **_

_**Antonia: Euh....oui.....elle est morte.....d'un cancer de l'estomac détecté tardivement.....j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai pas pu la....la sauvé.....pardon**_

**Des larmes se mires à couler de ses yeux, elle bessa la tête. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui soulever le menton et lui essuyer ses larmes et de la rassurer**

**_Edward: Ne t'excuse pas se n'est pas de ta faute...._**

**_Antonia: Si!!! avec tous les pouvoir que j'ai je n'est pas pu lui sauver la vie...._**

**_Tous les vampires: QUOI!!!!!!!!_**

**_Antonia: Euh...oui je pense que vous avez remarquer que je ne suis pas une simple humaine._**

**_Jasper: En effet quand tu est arrivé on ne ta pas senti ni même entendu. Pourrais-tu nous éclairé Antonia?_**

**_Antonia: Tony, je préfère Tony_**

**_Edward: On écoute Tony_**

**_Tony: Ok...alors voilà ma mère a rencontré mon géniteur il y a 18ans, ils sont sortie ensemble puis se sont rapproché et mon conçu. Mais ma mère sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose et vous la connaisse, elle a fait des recherches et à découvert ce qu' il était et ce qu'il prévoyait. Angel c'est son nom est un sorcier des temps ancien très puissant et il voulais une héritière, pas un héritier. Je vous explique, Tu devrais t'assoir bébé sa va être long._**

**Encore une fois je fus surpris qu'elle m'appèle ainsi mais je fis ce qu'elle ma dit. Elle me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis et elle repris.**

_**Tony: Ma mère a découvert que si elle lui donnait une fille, cette fille deviendrai la sorcière la plus puissante et dans les main d'Angel elle serai devenu une mauvaise sorcière créent que mort et destruction. Donc après sa découverte elle est parti, changer de nom d'où le choix de Masen et à changer physiquement. Quand elle a accouché elle ma fait passé pour un garçon pour ma sécurité, comment je sais pas. J'ai grandi et découvert mes pouvoirs au fur et à mesure. Arrivée à l'age de 17ans j'ai découvert que je ne vieillirai plus et que je suis plus rapide que vous et plus forte et immortelle. Ensuite nous avons découvert la maladie de maman et sa été vite. Avant de mourir elle ma laissé 2 lettres, une pour vous et une pour moi ou elle me fais promettre certaine chose.**_

_**Carlisle: De quels pouvoir possède tu?**_

_**Tony: Avant d'aller plus loin.....vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question**_

_**Edward: Nous promettons tous**_

_**Tony: Je peux lire et communiqué par le pensé, déplacé des choses sans les toucher, l'éviter dans certaine situation, faire des possions des inquentations et plein d'autres trucs mais sa serai trop long à expliquer**_

_**Emmet: Et tu vole sur un balai?**_

_**Tony: Toi tu dors dans un cercueil?!**_

_**Emmet: Non.....**_

_**Tony; Ma réponse est pareil non, je ne vole pas mythe et je bloque tous pouvoir à mon encontre**_

**Elle nous dit sa en nous regardant Jasper, Alice et moi avec un sourire. Cette réponse nous fis tous sourire. Elle était fascinante.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Tony**

**Voilà c'était fait et j'ai réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, ils me regardent tous bizarre. Bon je vais rentrer dans leur tête pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent, on se concentre un par un.**

_Carlisle: Une sorcière puissante, mais elle a l'air fragile. Il faudra qu'ont la rassure_

_Esmée: Pauvre petite, elle a du beaucoup souffrir. Je l'aime déjà comme ma fille_

_Emmet: Trop cool! je l'adore déjà cette fille. Elle a de l'humour c'est pas comme les autres_

_Rosalie: Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. Elle me fait rire_

_Alex: Sorcière j'ai pas confiance, faudra que je la surveille_

_Jasper: Cette fille me trouble, quand j'ai vu ses larmes j'aurai voulu être à la place d'Edward et son petit sourire, j'ai totalement fondu. Pourquoi Edward me regarde comme ça? _

_Edward: Jasper est attiré par Tony et je le comprend. Mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive? Elle me regarde,elle doit lire dans ma tête. Arrête s'il te plais, elle détourne les yeux c'est bien ce que je me disais, il faudra que je fasse attention à ce que je pense_

_Alice: Je l'aime déjà et je vais lui montrer _

**Alice se leva et vint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Ce geste me fis plaisir, moi aussi je l'aimais déjà elle ressemble à un lutin. Elle me fis un grand sourire que je lui rendis et me dit **

_**Alice: bienvenu dans la famille petite sœur! Il faut organiser un journée SHOPPING!!!!!!**_

_**Tony: Euh.....écoute, moi et le shopping sa fait 2 donc.....**_

_**Alice: T'es vraiment comme ta mère. Mais c'est pas grave on le fera avec tout le monde, une sortie en FAMILLE !!!!!**_

_**J'allais refuser mais elle me fis une tête à faire pitié que je ne pu refuser**_

_**Tony: D'accord, mais avant j'ai une chose à faire plus important que des fringues**_

_**Alice: Ah! SUPER!!!!! c'est quoi ton truc important?**_

_**Tony: Je dois aller signé pour un maison pas très loin d'ici**_

_**Jasper et Edward: Tu peux rester ici !!!!**_

**Nous avons tous tourné la tête vers eux, je pense que s'ils avaient pu ils auraient rougis. A cette réaction je ne pu que faire un grand sourire aux deux bo gosse qui me regardaient gêné, mais je ne pouvais accepter.**

**T_ony: C'est gentil de votre part mes chéris mais non merci, de 1° je ne peut accepter, 2° vous êtes déjà assez nombreux dans cette maison, 3°je ne supporte pas de vivre avec plus de deux personnes avec moi et en plus avec autant de couple qui batifole, je ne supporterai pas ,moi qui suis célibataire._**

**Quand j'ai arrêté de parler, je vis deux grand et magnifique sourire sur leurs visage, que je ne pu que répondre.**

_**Tony: Bon je vais devoir y aller pour signer les papier et récupérer les clés, sa vous dit de venir avec moi vous deux?**_

_**Jasper et Edward: Avec plaisir!**_

_**Alice: Et moi?**_

_**Tony: Toi tu t'occupe de notre journée shopping de demain, ça marche?**_

_**Alice: Ok!!!!!!!**_

_**Tony: On y va messieurs? Par contre on prend ma voiture.**_

**POV Edward**

**Tony se mis à aller vers la porte d'entrer, Jasper allais la suivre je l'arrêtais et lui dit tout bas qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Il me regarda, mais il savais de quoi je voulais lui parler. Tony se retourna et nous regarda étonnée**

_**Tony: Un problème?**_

_**Edward: Non, sort on te rejoins**_

_**Tony: Ok, mais faite vite **_

**Je lui fis un sourire et elle se retourna pour sortir. Je fis signe à Jasper pour qu'il me suive. Une fois dans ma chambre je fermai la porte sachant que la pièce était insonorisé et lui posa enfin la question**

**_Edward: Elle te plais?_**

**_Jasper: Je vais pas te mentir, oui beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le penser. Comme toi?_**

**_Edward: Oui, elle me fais ressentir des choses que même sa mère ne ma jamais fait ressentir_**

**_Jasper: J'éprouve la même chose, mais je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Tu es mon frère_**

**_Edward: Je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors je te propose que c'est elle qui décidera, mais pas de coup bas!_**

**_Jasper: Tu me prend pour qui! Emmet!? C'est d'accord. Aller descendons sinon elle va partir sans nous._**

**Sur ce nous nous en route, pour rejoindre la superbe jeune femme qui nous attendais dehors devant une magnifique BMW série 6 coupé bleu roi. A coté ma voiture fesai pitié.**


	6. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Jasper**

J'étais content d'avoir discuté avec Edward, propos de Tony. Mais je sens que la partie allait être plutôt serré. Edward est un adversaire plutôt redoutable, je verrai bien. Quand nous arriva-me dehors, la voiture de Tony était Wahou! et de tout évidence je n'étais pas le seul être surpris.

**POV Tony**

J'étais dehors les attendre, ils ne mire pas longtemps. Je remarquais tout de suite la tête qu'ils fessaient et je pu m'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Je leurs laissaient le temps d'admirer ma voiture, puis je vis l'heure il fallait que je les presse un peu.

_**Tony: Les gas on y va? L'agent immobilier ne va pas m'attendre toute la nuit. Qui monte devant?**_

**I**ls se regardèrent un instant et mon beau cuivré se décida

_**Edward: Va y Jasper, au retour on changera**_

_**Jasper: Sa marche!**_

J'ouvris la portière conducteur, abattis le siège pour le laisser monter l'arrière. Je ne pu m'empêcher de mater ses fesses et au MON DIEU!, une pure merveille. Il faux que je me calme, et c'est partie.

Je roulais assez vite et le silence de mort commençait me gêner. Je pris mon courage à deux mais et me lance

_**Tony: Alors...vous n'êtes pas très bavard?**_

_**Jasper: Euh...non désolé**_

_**Edward: Nous ne l'avons jamais t**_

_**Tony: OK...on peut se poser des questions? Pour mieux se connaitre**_

_**Edward-Jasper: D'accord!**_

_**Tony: Vous étes n en quel année?**_

_**Jasper: 1844 pour moi**_

_**Edward: 1901 pour moi, es-tu vraiment célibataire? **_Je fus surprise par sa question il est directe

_**Tony: Euh...oui...depuis peu, et vous?**_

_**Edward: Depuis ta mère... oui. **__J'eus _un petit pincement au cœur

_**Jasper: Moi sa fais 19ans que je le suis. C'est quoi ton genre d'homme?**_

_**Tony: Vous tes plutôt direct. Vous tes entrain de me draguer ou quoi?**_

_**Jasper: Répond à ma question, et on te répondrai. **_Me dit-il avec un petit sourire qui me fis fondre

_**Tony: Désoler mais sa devra attendre, nous sommes arrivé. **_Je lui dit sa avec un grand sourire**. **_**Vous venez avec moi ou vous attendez dans la voiture?**_Ils se regardaient un moment comme pour se concerter.

_**Edward: On vient.**_

**Tout se passa très vite l'agence. Nous étions de nouveau dans la voiture, Ils avaient changé de place et cette fois ci j'ai pu mater les fesse du beau blond, qui reprit tout de suite la conversation d'avant.**

_**Jasper: Alors, vas tu répondre ma question?**_

_**Tony: Tu perd pas le nord toi...euh...vous tes tous les deux mon type d'homme. **_Je commençais à rougir.

_**Edward: Tu peux développer, c'est un peut vague a.**_

Moi qui pensais qu'ils n'allaient pas insister, je décidais de jouer la franchise. Et mes joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

_**Tony: Bien...Beaux, mystérieux, gentleman, avec un sourire à faire fondre et un je c'est quoi qui me fais fondre. A vous! **_Je vis leurs sourires, puis ils se mirent rire. Vexe je me garai d'un coup sec et coupa le moteur.

_**Tony: Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle! **_Ils étaient étonnés et ne riaient plus**.**

_**Jasper: Ne te fâche pas, sa nous fait plaisir et...**_

_**Edward: Et même très plaisir, parce que pour nous c'est réciproque. Et même plus**_

_**Jasper: Et pour répondre ta question, oui tu nous plait beaucoup, à tous les deux.**_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur les phrases qu'ils venaient de me dire. Je sentis tout d'un coup deux mains qui me touchaient. sur ma main et l'autre sur mon bras. Certes elles étaient froide, mais la chaleur que je ressentis dans tout le corps me fis rouvrir les yeux. Et je vis ces deux hommes magnifique me regarder, ils avaient l'air paniqué. Je leurs fis un sourire, pour leurs monter que sa allais. Quand je vis leurs regards, je vis de la joie accompagné d'un sourire(mon dieu je vais mourir s'ils continuent), et du ...désir.

Je dis la première chose qui me passais par la tète

_**Tony: Vous voulez voir ma maison? **_Ils me firent un signe de tète pour dire oui et je redémarrai la voiture.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Tony**

**J'avais roulé aussi vite que je pouvais, heureusement que je connaissais le chemin. Arrivé devant la maison, j'avais eu à peine le temps de couper le moteur que Edward m'ouvrait déjà la portière et Jasper me tendait la main pour sortir. Je sortis, les remerciais, j'ouvris le coffre et mes 4 valises étaient déjà dans leurs mains.**

**_Tony: Vous devriez arrêter, je n'es pas l'habitude et je vais y prendre goût. _Leurs dis-je avec un petit sourire**

**_Jasper: On n'y peut rien, on a été élevé comme ça_**

**_Edward: Et en plus sa nous fait plaisir de le faire_ **

_**Tony: Si sa vous fait plaisir, je ne voudrai pas vous faire de la peine, sa me briserai le cœur.**_

**En leurs disant ça, ils se mirent a secouer la tête de droite à gauche avec un petit sourire craquant qui me fit éclater de rire.**

**Une fois dans la maison je leurs dit de poser les sacs devant l'enter, leurs fis le tour du propriétaire. Une fois dans le salon nous nous posâmes sur les fauteuils, ils étaient sur le canapé et moi dans un petit fauteuil à coté. **

_**Tony: Alors?...**_**je me mordais la lèvre inférieur et les regardais avec un regard malicieux**

_**Edward-Jasper: Alors?**_

_**Tony: Je vous plais?**_

_**Edward-Jasper: Oui. **_**Ils m'ont dit ça avec un sourire en coin**

_**Tony: Vous pouvez développer?**_

_**Jasper: Pour moi, je te trouve belle, mystérieuse, envoutante, fascinante, intelligente avec la voix la plus douce que je n'es jamais entendu. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu mas tout de suite attiré.**_** Il me dit sa tout en contournant la table basse et vint se poser dessus en-face de moi. Puis Edward pris la parole.**

_**Edward: Je ressent la même chose, vraiment magnifique et tes yeux, on a envie de si plonger et de si noyer. Tes lèvres on a qu'une seule envie c'est di gouter. Je pense que Jazz sera d'accord sur la façon d'on tu rougie nous fait craquer.**_

**Lui avait dit ça en allant se mettre à coté de moi sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.**

**Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'avais envie de goûter à leurs lèvres mais je n'avais pas le droit, il étaient frère. Puis une idée me vint à l'esprit, ils allaient me prendre pour une folle ou une nympho mais tampis, je me lance**

_**Tony: Euh...je pourrai lire dans vos têtes pour savoir ce que vous attendez de moi exactement. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je voudrai essayer quelque chose avec chaqu'un d'entre vous, si vous le voulez bien?**_

_**Edward: Va y on écoute**_

_**Tony: Je....je peux...... vous embrasser?**_

_**Jasper: Tu veux nous embrasser chaqu'un notre tour? **_**Je fis un signe de tête pour lui répondre tout en rougissant**

_**Edward-Jasper: Ok**_

_**Tony: Je commence par qui? Honneur au plus jeune ou au plus vieux?**_

_**Jasper: Au plus jeune**_

**Sur ce je me levais, Edward aussi , il me fit glisser mon manteau que je mis sur le fauteuil. Après avoir mit un de ces bras autour de ma taille, il mit sa main derrière ma nuque, pencha légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les mienne. C'était doux, tendre et quand je senti sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieur, je fis ce qui était maintenant vitale pour moi.**

**POV Jasper**

**Je regardait Tony et Edward s'embrasser, au début je regardait j'étaie envieux, mais ensuite sa devenait chaud, excitant. Les voir tous les deux s'embrasser, se carrésser était une vision si érotique. Lui carréssait son dos, ses reins et elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses épaules. Mais quand je vis Edward lui passer une main sur les fesses je sentie ma bite se dresser, j'avais hâte que se soit mon tour et là j'entendis Tony gémir et Edward aussi. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, alors je toussais un peu pour leurs faire comprendre que j'étais encore là. **

**POV Edward**

**Quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, la chaleur que son corps dégageait, ma fis sentir des frissons dans tous le corps. Ce baiser, Wahou!! je ne pensais pas qu'il allais me faire ressentir tout ça. Je me suis mis à bander quand sa langue à rencontrer la mienne. Si Jasper ne c'était pas manifester, je crois que je lui aurai fait l'amour, là tout de suite. Après que nos bouches se soit séparé, je vis dans ses yeux l'énorme désir qu'elle ressentait et elle vit la même chose dans le mien. Je lui caressais la joue, elle me sourie toute essoufflé, puis elle bessa les yeux vers mon entre jambe et avec un petit sourire. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit merci bébé, je ne pu que lui sourire. Toujours dans mes bras elle se tourna vers Jasper et lui tendis la main qu'il pris et me remplaça. Je me mis dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait avant et regarda Jasper se mettre sur le canapé avec elle sur les genoux.**

**Où cela va-t-il nous mener?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Jasper**

**Je me suis mis sur le canapé en entraînant Tony sur mes genoux, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et mordillait sa lèvre inférieur. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle avait sentie mon érection, il fallait que je sache si sa la mettait mal alaise.**

_**Jasper: Tu la sentie?**_

_**Tony: Oui. **_**Me dit elle dans un murmure**

_**Jasper: Je te met mal alaise?**_

_**Tony: Non, je suis bien là. Embrasse moi maintenant !!**_

**Je n'me fis pas prié, en prenant sa bouche si sensuelle brutalement. Tout en la caressant, je fis descendre ma main sur sa cuisse nu grâce à la fente de sa jupe, et fis des va et viens sur sa peau si douce. Quand j'entendis Tony gémir de plaisir, je sentie aussitôt les émotions d'Edward. Envie, excitation...désir, j'ouvris tout de suite les yeux et se que je vis m'excita encore plus. Edward était entrain de se caresser par dessus son jeans, avec un regard noir hé-benne et il grogna de plaisir. Tony cessa notre baiser, regarda Edward, puis moi. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, me sourie et me dit dans un murmure merci chéri et se releva et remis sa jupe correctement.**

**POV Edward**

**Voir Jasper caresser Tony et entendre gémir Tony n'a pas aidé ma queue à se calmé. Elle était de plus en plus dur et douloureuse, je n'es pas eu le choix de me toucher, tout en les regardant et sans le vouloir je me suis mis à grogner. A cause de moi leurs baiser cessa, elle me regarda, comme pour me remercier d'être intervenu. Elle remercia Jasper, ensuite lui gratifiant d'un petit surnom, comme pour moi, mais pas le même, à mon grand bonheur. Elle se releva, nous regarda tour à tour et nous demanda de lui donner 5mn, puis quitta la pièce.**

**Et voilà nous nous retrouvons comme deux cons, à nous regarder avec un petit sourire. Je bandais toujours et Jasper était dans le même état que moi. On pouvait pas rester comme ça.**

_**Edward: Jasper tu peux faire quelque chose pour nous calmer?**_

_**Jasper: T'es sur qu'elle voudra pas continuer là où on c'est arrêté? **_

_**Edward: Je sais pas, mais elle arrivera à nous remettre dans même état. Alors s'il te plais sa commence à être douloureux**_

_**Jasper: Hum...ok. **_**Il me calma grâce à son pouvoir et lui aussi se calma.**

_**Jasper: Et maintenant ça se passe comment? Tu as encore plus envie d'elle et moi aussi**_

_**Edward: Je sais pas mais on a dit que c'était elle qui devait décider. Alors on attend, j'espère juste qu'on ne lui a pas fait peur...**_

_**Tony: Pas du tout au contraire...**_

**POV Tony**

**J'étais sortie pour me rafraichir, me remettre les idées en place et changer de string. Car là celui que je portais était trempé. Une fois fait j'allais les rejoindre car j'avais pris une décision. En arrivant j'entendis qu'ils pensaient m'avoir fait peur**

_**Tony: Pas du tout au contraire, c'était même très agréable. **_

_**Jasper: Alors on fait quoi maintenant? **_**Me dit il avec un petit sourire coquin**

_**Tony: Hum...tout d'abord j'ai un souci. Vous êtes frères, et je foutrai jamais la merde entre deux frères. Mais je vous désir tous les deux l'un comme l'autre.**_

_**Edward: Tu n'as même pas une préférence?**_

_**Tony: Non**_

_**Jasper: Donc on est dans la merde c'est ça?**_

_**Tony: Pas forcement....tout dépendra de vous**_

_**Edward: Je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes pensé, tu peux nous éclairé?**_

_**Tony: Vous savez partager?**_

_**Jasper: Attend tu nous propose d'être avec nous deux? En même temps?**_

_**Tony: Oui, et pas forcement en même temps**_

_**Edward: T'es sérieuse là? Parce que là je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça**_

_**Tony: Oui très. Ok moi je vous propose une relation à trois, ce qui veut dire tous les trois, l'un de vous deux et moi ou...vous deux.**_** Ils me regardaient avec de ses yeux choqué.**

_**Jasper: Attend tu veux dire quoi là, par « vous deux »?**_

_**Tony: Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas été existé par ton frère tout à l'heure? Toi aussi bébé? Soyer franc**_

_**Jasper: Poufff.....j'avoue oui je vous es trouvé tout les deux très existant. Toi aussi Edward**_

_**Tony: Et toi?**_** En m'adressant à Edward**

_**Edward: J'avoue que moi aussi c'est pareil. J'avais juste envie de vous rejoindre pour vous caresser tous les deux**_

_**Tony: Voilà, sur ce je vais vous ramener, je vous propose dy réfléchir calmement, et vous me donnerez votre réponse plus tard. Car se sera tout ou rien!**_

_**Edward: Non c'est bon on va renter à pied pour réfléchir.**_

**Ils me firent un baiser chaste avant de partir j'espère que j'ai pris la bonne décision . TOUT OU RIEN !!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Edward**

**Après avoir quitté Tony à contre cœur, nous avons marché tranquillement pour pouvoir réfléchir et discuter. Nous avons convenu de tenter l'expérience. Après tout nous avons l'éternité pour expérimenter toute sorte de chose. Perdu dans mes pensé je fus coupé par celle de Jasper.**

_Jasper: Pourquoi je ressent comme un vide depuis que nous somme parti? Je ressent plus qu'un simple désir pour elle. Et Edward que ressent il pour elle? C'est la fille de Bella. Elle me manque déjà_

_**Edward: Moi aussi elle me manque. Je ressent aussi plus pour elle qu'un simple désir, et même si c'est la fille de Bella...Tony m'attire plus.**_

_**Jasper: Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux, mais je veux pas la perdre comme j'ai perdu Alice...OH MERDE!!!**_

_**Edward: T'inquiète j'éprouve la même chose....**_

_**Jasper: NON!! c'est pas ça. Alice a du voir ce qui c'est passé**_

_**Edward: Oui tu as raison, et alors sa te dérange qu'elle soit au courant?**_

_**Jasper: Non je m'en fout, mais je sais pas si Tony voudra que les autres le sache et comment vont ils réagirent**_

_**Edward: On va vite savoir **_

**Nous arrivâmes à la villa et déjà je pouvais entendre les pensés de notre famille, qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec notre décision.**

_Alice: C'est peut être la fille de Bella, mais elle de pas le droit de prendre Ed et Jazz pour ses gigolos_

_Alex: Je savais qu'elle allait foutre la merde dans la famille, cette sorcière_

_Rosalie: C'est bien la fille de Bella. Elle arrive et c'est le bordel_

_Carlisle: J'espère que Ed n'essayee pas de remplacer Bella par Antonia, cette petite à déjà assez souffère_

_Esmée: Tant que mes fils et ma nouvelle fille sont heureux. Je suis d'accord_

_Emmet: Un plan à 3, les petits cochon_

_**Jasper: Alors? Verdict?**_

_**Edward: On va dire 50/50, pour Carlisle je remplace Bella par Tony, Rosalie reste Rosalie, Emmet toujours le même pervers, Esmée est contente pour nous 3 tant qu'on est heureux , pour Alice nous sommes les gigolos de Tony et Alex pense qu'elle fout la merde.**_

**A la fin de mon récit, nous les avons rejoins dans le salon. Ils nous regardaient tous bizarrement, alors Jasper pris la parole pour nous deux.**

_**Jasper: Nous ne sommes pas des gigolos, ce qui se passe entre nous ne vous regarde pas. **_**Il dit ça surtout pour Alice**

**POV Jasper**

**Après avoir dit ce que je pensais, je partis dans ma chambre Edward fit pareil. Toute le reste de la soirée je ne fis rien à part penser à Tony. J'avais envie de retourner chez elle, et je crois qu'Edward aussi. Vers 8h30 j'entendis une voiture arriver, au son du moteur je su que c'était elle. Je me préparai en vitesse, en arrivant devant la porte d'entré Edward était déjà là.**

_**Jasper: Rapide!**_

_**Edward: Pour elle toujours**_

_**Tony: Bonjour vous deux**_

_**Jasper-Edward: Bonjour. **_**Elle nous un magnifique sourire, nous fîmes de même toute en la détaillant. Elle portait un chemisier blanc où les 3 boutons du haut étaient ouvert avec un jeans noir et des ballerines. Elle était magnifique.**

_**Edward: Jasper est d'accord avec moi. Tu est magnifique et le mot est faible. **_**Elle rougie un peu**

_**Jasper: Je crois qu'il faud qu'on te parle avant que tu rentre**_

**Elle acquiéssa et nous suiva au cœur de la forêt.**

**POV Tony**

**Toute la nuit j'avais pensé à eux. En allant à leurs maison j'étais nerveuse de leurs réponse. Quand Jasper me dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle c'était pire, mais je les suivais, sans dire un mot. Edward commença**

_**Edward: Nous avons réfléchis et avons décidé......de te dire oui à ta proposition.**_

**Je ne pu que sourire et lui sauta dans les bras, je fis de même avec Jasper.**

_**Jasper: il y a juste un petit problème. **_**Je le lâchais et les regardaient inquiète.**

_**Jasper: Certain de la famille voient d'un mauvais œil notre relation....**_

_**Edward: Les autres sont heureux pour nous...**_

_**Tony: Qui? Si nous devons commencer quelque chose tous les 3, il faud être franc envers chacun**_

_**Edward: Alice, Rose et Alex ne sont pas pour, Carlisle s'inquiète pour nous et les autres sont heureux pour nous**_

_**Tony: Alex je mis attendais, je le sens pas ce gas. Mais Alice et Rosalie qui est ma marraine, je ne comprend pas. Et mon parrain il pense quoi?**_

_**Emmet: Vous êtes des petits cochon.**_

**Je me retourna surprise et rouge de honte. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Je ne pu que les suivre, et couru faire un câlin à mon parrain, qui me sera très fort. Trop fort.**

**POV Emmet**

**Je rentrai de ma chasse et j'aperçus les 3 petits cochon entrain de discuter. Quand Antonia demanda ce que je pensais de leurs relation je ne pu me taire. Après nos rires elle me sauta dans les bras, je la serra très fort. **

_**Tony: pa...par...parrain...j'tou....**_

_**Jasper-Edward: Emmet!!!**_

_**Emmet: Au pardon, je suis désolé Antonia**_

_**Tony: C'est pas grave, mais appel moi Tony. Je préfère**_

_**Emmet: Sa marche crevette. Alors tous les 3, c'est quoi le plan?**_

_**Tony: Vu que tout le monde est au courant allons leurs parler. Mais avant je doit faire une chose que j'ai oublié.**_

**Elle alla vers Jazz et l'embrassa dans un baisé passionné et fit la même chose à Ed. Puis nous nous mires à marcher vers la villa. Ed avait son bras sur les épaules de Tony et Jazz lui tenait la main. Ils étaient mignon.**

**POV Tony**

**Nous marchâmes vers la villa. Arrivé devant, ils étaient tous sur le perron. Esmée me fit un grand sourire, son mari aussi mais les autres. Alice et Rosalie avaient l'air dégouté, Alex ma regardait des yeux d'un noir, de colère et de haine. Edward et Jasper se mirent à grogner. Il fallait que je cesse tout ça.**

**_Tony: Bébé les écoute pas, chéri fait abstraction de leurs sentiments. Sa ne vaut pas la peine_**

**_Alice: Et en plus elle leurs a déjà donné des petits surnom _**

**_Jasper: La ferme Alice !_**

**_Alex: Tu ne parle pas à ma femme comme ça!_**

**_Edward: Alors arrête de penser du mal de la notre!_**

**_Rosalie: Parce que maintenant c'est officiel tous les 3?_**

**_Carlisle: SA SUFFI !!!_**

**Et d'un coup le silence pris place. Maman m'avait demandé de considérer cette famille comme la mienne, et c'est ce que j'avais fait avant même de les connaître. Mais là j'eus le cœur brisé, de voir qu'il me rejetaient sans même me connaître. Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes coulèrent, je lâchais les garçons et m'avançais vers eux.**

_**Tony: Dans la lettre que ma laissé maman...elle me demandait de vous considérer comme ma famille. Que vous étiez de bonne personnes, qui ne jugeaient pas. Que j'allais être aimé....et elle ma demandé ….de vous aimer en retour sans vous juger. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai passé le pas de cette porte....sa me brise le cœur pour ma mère qui croyait en vous. Je vais partir vous me revèrer plus jamais.**_

**Alors que je disais ça je m'avançais vers ma voiture, quand d'un coup je sentis deux main m'agripper les bras. Mais quand je me retournai je vis Edward et Jasper derrière leurs parents qui ma tenaient les bras.**

_**Esmée: Non, je t'en pris reste. J'ai déjà perdu une fille je ne veux pas en perdre une autre**_

_**Carlisle: Moi non plus. Et ce qui se passe entre nos fils et toi ne regarde que vous, et je rajouterai que tu soit sorcière, vampire, humaine, troll tu es notre fille.**_

**A ses mots je sourie et pleura à chaud de larmes tout en les prenant dans mes bras. Une fois calmé je décida de renter et vis qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le perron**

_**Tony: Je reste, mais Esmée ta maison je ne peux plus y rentrer. Tant que je ne serai pas accepté par tout le monde, tu me comprend?**_

_**Esmée: Oui, mais si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi**_

_**Tony: Ma maison sera toujours ouverte pour vous. Bon à bientôt, et vous deux vous voulez venir avec moi?**_

_**Jasper: Et comment!**_

_**Edward: Toujours **_

_**Emmet: Et moi? A moins que vous allez.....**_

_**Esmée: EMMET **_**!!!!**

_**Emmet: Je rigole, alors je peux venir?**_

_**Tony: Oui **_

_**Emmet : Je peux conduire?**_

_**Edward: Là tu rêve, elle ne ma même pas laisser conduire moi, alors toi**_

_**Tony: Tu me la jamais demandé**_

_**Edward: Je peux?**_** Il me regardait avec des yeux qui pétillaient, il était trop choux**

_**Tony: Si tu es sage peut être, on y va même si ils sont parti je veux rentrer. Parrain tu viens?**_

_**Emmet: Non j'ai un truc a régler, la prochaine fois je viendrai avec les parents**_

_**Tony: En route mes hommes!**_

**Le trajet se fit dans le silence, je pense que nous avions besoin de réfléchir, à ce qui venait de se passer.**

**Malgré tout ça j'étais contente j'avais un famille.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 **

**POV Tony**

**Nous étions à la maison, et j'avais envie d'eux. Enfin j'avais envie d'eux depuis hier. Sentir leurs mains sur moi, leurs bouches, leurs langues. J'en peux plus il faud que je fasse quelque chose, je m'avançais vers les garçons et les regardais avec un air coquin**

**_T: _ _je vais dans ma chambre, je vous laisse décider qui viendra me rejoindre _**

**Je les laissaient dans le salon, arrivé dans ma chambre, je me dépêchais de virer mes fringues, augmentais le chauffage(faud pas oublier que se sont des vampire) et attendais.**

**POV Jasper**

**Wahou!! elle allait droit au but, rien qu'à sa phrase je bandais**

_**J: je la veux Edward**_

_**E: moi aussi je bande déjà**_

_**J: je sais, je ressens ton excitation. Et je suis dans le même état que toi**_

_**E: on fait comment? Toi ou moi?**_

_**J: je sais pas.....et si on y allais tous les deux?**_

_**E: pourquoi pas, allons y **_

**Nous étions déjà devant la porte et le spectacle qu'on vit était érotique, excitant. Tony était sur son lit nue entrain de se toucher. **

_**T: embrassez vous avec la langue. **_**Son ton était un ordre, ce qui fit durcir encore plus ma queue.**

**Je pris la nuque d'Edward l'attira vers moi, et pris sa bouche. Nos langues se mirent à danser, Tony se mit à gémir, ce qui nous firent stopper. Elle se caressait la chatte! Je pouvais plus, je me déshabillais et alla la rejoindre sur le lit. Edward fit la même chose. On posa nos mains sur son corps et commença à la caresser. Elle ondula son corps et gémis. Je pris son téton gauche en bouche, le lécha, le mordit avec précaution. Edward embrassait, léchais son ventre, son nombril. Il se déplaça entre ses cuisses, pendant que moi je l'embrassais dans le cou, derrière l'oreille puis lui chuchota**

_**J: dit nous se que tu veux ma belle?**_

_**T: faites moi l'amour, baisez moi.....n'importe quoi....tant que je vous sente sur moi.....en moi HUMMMMMM**_

**Je levais la tête pour apperçevoir la tête d'Edward entre les cuisses de Tony**

_**J: tu aime se qu'il te fais?**_

_**T: humm....o..oui...encore...touche moi les...seins**_

**POV Edward**

**Putain elle est trop bonne, dans tous les sens du terme. Son nectar si divin, si chaud. J'enfuis un doigt en elle c'était si chaud, je rajoutais un deuxième puis trois tout en jouant avec son clitoris. Elle commençais à trembler et ses parois se resserraient sur mes doigts**

_**E: va y ma puce, jouis pour nous**_

_**T: j'y suis pre....oh....MON DIEUUUUUU!!!!!!**_

**Elle s'était déversé sur mes doigts, je les retiraient et lécha tout ce qui se coulait encore sa chatte toute chaude. Une fois fini je la laissais se remettre je regardais Jazz et lui tendis mes doigts**

_**E: goute, elle est divine**_

**Il prit mes doigts et les lécha, les suça**

_**J: humm...divine**_

**Tony se mit sur ses coudes elle nous regardait en se léchant les lèvres.**

_**T: vous êtes beaux et excitant tous les deux. Bébé allonge toi à ma place, chéri dans le tiroir il y a un tube de lubrifiant, prend le et met toi dérisoire moi. **_

_**J: tu est sur?**_

_**T: je vous veux tous les deux en moi**_

**Je jeta vite un regard à Jazz et je pris place, Tony se mis a califourchon sur moi et commença à caresser mon torse. Elle se pencha m'embrassa et fit glisser ma queue en elle doucement. Nous avons gémis en même temps, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Jasper, lui tendit les fesses. Il eu un petit sourie, mis du gel dans sa main et la caressa où il fallait**

_**T: c'est un peu froid**_

_**J: je serai le plus doux possible. Si je te fais mal dit le moi. Ok?**_

_**T: j'ai confiance va y doucement**_

**POVTony**

**Je commençais à bouger sur Edward, il gémissait, ronronnait, quand je sentis un doigts dans mon rectum, puis deux, Jasper les bougeaient en même temps que je bougeais sur Edward, puis il les retira**

_**J: ma belle arrête de bouger, je veux pas te faire mal. C'est bien, je vais entrer en toi doucement**_

**Je le sentis entrer en moi tout doucement, je ne pus retenir un petit cris. Il se stoppa pour que je m'habitue à sa queue.**

_**T: c'est bon **_

**Il s'enfonça encore un peu. Et je repris mes mouvements, Jasper et Edward bougeaient leurs hanches je ne pu retenir mes gémissements. Eux grognaient, ronronnaient de plaisir. J'en voulais plus.**

_**T: plus vite...plus fort**_

_**E: oh oui.....tu est si belle...**_

_**J: si douce...**_

_**T: oh oui....encore, encore oui **_

**Jasper mit ses mains sur mes hanches, Edward me pris un sein et avec son autre main il vint me titillé mon clitoris**

_**E: va y...... ma puce!**_

_**J: oui.... va y jouis.... pour nous, on veut t'entendre crier.... le plaisir qu'on te donne **_

_**T: pas...sa...sans vo...oh mon OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!**_

_**J-E: ANTONIAAAAAA !!!!!!!**_

**Ils s'étaient déversé en moi en même temps, Jasper s'est retiré et je me suis écroulé sur Edward. J'essayaiss de reprendre mon souffle, quand je sentis Jasper m'essuiller les fesses, puis Edward me retourna pour se retirer m'essuilla entre les cuisses pendant que Jasper m'embrassa puis s'allongea à coté de moi, Edward fit de même une fois fini.**

_**T: Wahou !! se fus l'orgasme le plus gigantesque que j'ai jamais connu**_

_**J: pour moi c'est pareil**_

_**E: je n'es pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais j'ai jamais ressentis ça**_

_**J: si tu veux tu peux dormir un peu, pour te remettre**_

_**T: non ça va, par contre une petit douche**_

_**E: un peu de compagnie? **_**Il me dit ça avec un sourire en coin**

_**T: non....mais il y une autre salle de bain à l'autre bout du couloir, si vous voulez l'utiliser.**_** Je lui dit ça et lui tira la langue pour après filer dans ma salle de bain. Une fois le porte fermé je les entendis rire.**

**POV Alice**

**J'arrive pas à le croire, ils ont couché ensemble, tous les trois. J'ai eu droit à toute la scène. Je suis dégouté. Comment Jasper a-t-il pu ma faire ça? Et Edward lui qui criait qu'il aimait Bella, elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe**

_**Alex: ça va ma chérie?**_

_**Alice: non pas trop. Je viens d'avoir un vision**_

_**Carlisle: un problème?**_

_**Alice: tu veux vraiment le savoir?!**_

_**Carlisle: bien sur, qu'es ce qui te met dans cet état?**_

_**Alice: je viens d'assister au ébats de tes fils et de la fille de Bella**_

_**Emmet: non !! les trois en même temps?**_** Il rigolait****_ De vrai petit cochon _**

_**Alice: et sa te fait rire toi?! Moi ça me dégoute**_

_**Alex: moi aussi**_

_**Esmée: je ne vois pas où est le souci**_

_**Carlisle: moi non plus ils sont asser grand**_

_**Rosalie: c'est malsain**_

_**Emmet: j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui vous dérange. Rose on a eu une discutions sur ça, arrête d'être jalouse. Toi Alex c'est quoi ton problème ?**_

_**Alex: c'est une sorcière j'ai pas confiance et elle nous mettra dans la merde**_

_**Emmet: et alors, c'est ma feuille et je t'interdit de parler comme ça d'elle sinon t'aura affaire à moi. Et toi Alice t'est jalouse que Jazz a enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Pourtant c'est toi qui la quitté et t'a Alex**_

_**Alice: tu raconte n'importe quoi. Je trouve pas normal qu'ils fond ça à la fille de Bella, et Edward c'est malsain**_

_**Emmet: mouai..... si tu le dis. Bon moi je vais aller les voir, qui ve venir avec moi?**_

_**Esmée: moi, si tu n'a pas honte d'emmener ta mère?**_

_**Emmet: oh arrête, une femme aussi belle à mon bras je ne peu qu'être fière**_

_**Esmée: tu me ferai rougir si je pouvais**_

_**Carlisle: je dois aller à l'hospital, et toi arrête de draguer ma femme!**_

_**Emmet: ta pas honte de dire ça, c'est ma mère. Bon je crois que vous autres vous ne voulez pas venir**_

**Je les regardaient partir avec la jeep d'Emmet et repensais à ce que Emmet m'avais dit. Oui j'étais jalouse, car Jasper n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir en me fessant l'amour.**


	11. Chapter 10

**POV Jasper**

**Edward et moi étions déjà près et attendions Tony dans sa chambre. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle ne portait qu'une mini serviette, elle était magnifique et étonné de nous voir**

_**T: puis-je savoir ce que vous faite là?**_

_**E: on t attendait**_

_**T: sa me fait....**_

**Elle se tu quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna**

_**E: oui ... Emmet que veux tu? …. attend. Emmet et Esmée veulent venir**_

_**T: pas de souci, vous pouvez allez dans le salon, le temps que je m'habille et tu leur explique le chemin**_

**Edward sorti de la chambre pour aller au salon, j'allais le suivre mais je me stoppais**

_**J: ma belle?**_

_**T: oui chéri?**_

_**J: euh...je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal avant?**_

_**T: non, ne t'inquiète pas au contraire. **_**Je la regardais mais ne bougeais toujours pas****_. Autre chose?_**

_**J: embrasse moi**_

**Elle s'avança vers moi, se mis sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres. C'était doux, tendre puis rompis le baiser**

_**T: Chéri je peux te demander quelque chose?**_

_**J: oui tout ce que tu voudras. **_**je fermai la porte en sachant qu'Edward n'entendrait rien**

_**T: pourrais tu me laisser seule avec ton frère tout à l'heure? J'ai besoin éclaircir un point avec lui à propos de ma mère**_

_**J: pas de problème. **_

**Je lui caressai la joue pour la remercier et lui sourie puis il fila rejoindre Edward**

_**POV Tony**_

**Je décidais de mettre un robe blanc casé, pas trop longue juste au dessus des genoux, et avec un décolleté plongeant qui moulait bien ma poitrine. Je décidais de rester pied nu. Arrivée en bas j'entendis la sonnette, je couru ouvrir et deux gros bras me soulevèrent du sol**

_**T: parrain ! Timing parfait !**_

_**Em: crevette tu est magnifique. **_**Me dit il en me déposant au sol**

_**T: merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Où est Esmée?**_

_**Es: je suis là derrière l'ours !**_

**Emmet se poussa et je pu la prendre dans mes bras. Une fois tous dans le salon je trouvais mes invités bizarre.**

_**E: Esmée, Emmet pourquoi me cachez vous vos pensées?**_

_**Es: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle**_

_**E: Emmet?**_

_**Es: il a raison il faud leurs dire**_

_**J: je ressent de la peine venant de toi Esmée et un peu de colère venant de toi Emmet. Explique nous**_

_**Es: je ne sais pas si....**_

_**Em: si ça les concerne tous les trois, et tu que je peux rien cacher à Edward**_

_**T: que se passe-t-il?**_

_**Em: Alice a eu une vision....**_

_**E: un problème?**_

_**Em: laisse moi finir. Donc elle a eu une vision.....de...de...de vous. **_**Il nous dit ça avec un petit sourire **

_**J: et alors elle a vu un danger nous concernant?**_

_**Em: elle a eu en direct ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure**_

**Je senti le rouge me monter aux joues et baissa la tête. Edward et Jasper me passèrent une main dans le dos pour me rassurer.**

_**E: et alors?**_

_**Em: moi je m'en fou, au contraire je suis très curieux et....**_

_**Es: Emmet!!! ce qu'il veut dire c'est que les autres trouve ça....... malsain. Désolé**_

_**J: Carlisle aussi?**_

_**Es: non il pense comme nous, cela ne regarde que vous**_

_**Em: Rose vous la connaissé il lui faut un temps d'adaptation, Alex est méfient envers toi crevette, mais je l'ai prévenu et Alice....avait l'air ….dégouté et jalouse**_

_**J: jalouse de quoi? Elle est avec l'autre et dégouté pourquoi?**_

_**Es: je vais être franche si vous le permettez. Alice est jalouse de toi ma chérie, de la relation que tu as avec Jasper. Et elle trouve malsain la relation de Tony et Edward, à cause de Bella**_

**Je pouvais sentir la colère de mes hommes à coté de moi sens les regarder**

_**E: quoi? Ce qu'il se passe entre Tony et moi ne la regarde pas.**_

_**J: qu'elle se mêle de ses fesses au lieu de regarder les nôtres. Pourra tu lui dire sa Emmet?**_

_**Em: pas de problème. Crevette est ce que ça va? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure**_

_**T: hein, quoi? Je réfléchissais et pour tout te dire je commence à en avoir ma claque !!!**_

_**E: ma puce ça va aller, on s'en fou de ce qu'ils pen...**_

_**T: NON !! ça va pas aller. Vous avez chacun plus de 100ans et j'ai l'impression d'être dans une garderie. Je ne dois surtout pas approcher les enfants, sinon je vais leurs faire du mal. **_

_**J: ma belle calme toi, ils n'en valent pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Je vais parler à Alice, Em tu t'occupe de Rose, Esmée pourrais tu parler à Alex qu'il se calme une bonne fois pour toute?**_

_**Es: pas de problème. J'y vais de suite**_

_**Em: moi aussi**_

_**E: et moi je fais quoi?**_

_**J:Reste avec ma belle qu'elle ne reste pas seule**_

**Esmée et Emmet me fis un gros câlin et Jasper m'embrassa avant filer comme le vent. Je me retrouvaiss seule avec Edward et mon estomac se mit à grogner, se qui fit rire Edward**

_**T: bébé ne te moque pas je n'ai rien manger de la journée**_

_**E: désolé tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose?**_

_**T: non je me débrouille, heureusement que j'ai fait les courses ce matin**_

**Une fois mon estomac bien remplit, je pris la main d'Edward pour l'amener au salon**

_**T: il faud qu'on parle**_

_**E: je n'aime pas cette phrase, mais je t'écoute**_

_**T: je me pause des questions... à propos de toi, de moi, de...ma mère**_

_**E: si c'est à propos de ce qu'Alice à dit, je....**_

_**T: non, je me posais déjà ces questions. **_**Je fis une pause.****_ Est ce que tu est avec moi pour remplacer ma mère? Est ce que tu est avec moi juste pour te consoler de la mort de ma mère? _**

_**E: NON!!! et NON!!! ma puce....**_

_**T: je n'ai pas fini. Est ce que tu as fais l'amour avec Jasper et moi parce que tu savais que tu n'allais pas me tuer? Et est que tu serais avec moi si j'étais revenu avec ma mère?**_

**Il bessa la tête, ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir**

_**T: je t'en pris répond moi et soit franc**_

_**E: oui et non. **_**Dit-il dans un murmur**

_**J**_**e sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Il avait voulus l'essuyer mais je repoussais sa main violemment.**

_**E: ma puce...**_

_**T: non, je ne veux pas être le bouche trou et...**_

_**E: attends laisse moi t'expliquer. Oui j'ai aimé ta mère et je l'aimerai toujours, elle a été mon premier amour. Je veux pas te mentir je ne pense pas que je me serai mis avec toi si je l'avais revu, mais se n'es pas le cas. Ce que je ressent pour toi est différent de ce que j'ai ressenti pour ta mère. Et oui ta condition fait que je peux être moi même avec toi**_

_**T: je t'en pris, ça suffis va t'en, laisse moi...je veux plus te voir. **_**En disant ça je me mis à pleurer**

_**E: NON!! **_**il vint vers moi et me pris le visage.****_ J'ai déjà perdu une fois la femme que j'aimais je veux pas en perdre une autre maintenant_**

_**T: quoi? **_

_**E: oui....j...je...je t'aime, ne me quitte pas j'ai besoin de toi**_

_**T:tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite?**_

_**E:je suis sur de ce que je ressent pour toi, ne me repousse pas, ne me quitte pas**_

**Pour répondre à sa déclaration je l'embrassais avec fougue et passion ce qu'il fit aussi. Il cessa le baiser par manque d'air de ma part. Il sécha mes larmes et me sourie**

_**E: Jasper arrive**_

_**J: coucou vous êtes là?**_

_**E: tu sais très bien qu'on est là**_

_**J: j'ai toujours voulus dire ça. Es ce que ça va ma belle?**_

_**T:oui ne t'inquiète pas**_

_**E:tu as parlé à Alice?**_

_**J:comme si tu le savais pas.....**_

_**T:moi je ne le sais pas, je ne rentre pas dans la tête des gens**_

_**E:eh!!! sa veut dire quoi ?**_

**Je lui tire la langue comme réponse et me tourna vers Jasper**

_**J:en gros je lui ai mis les points sur les i et je pense qu'elle a compris**_

_**E:j'espère et des nouvelles des autres ?**_

**Jasper ne répondit pas il regarda Edward le visage fermé et sérieux. Edward se mis à grognier**

_**T:quoi ? **_**Aucun des deux ne parlaient. ****_QUOI !!! ou vous me le dites ou je vais chercher la réponse toute seule_**

_**E:dit lui...il faut que je me calme**_

_**J:j'étais avec Alice dans la chambre d'Edward, je savais que Esmée était dans le bureau de Carlisle avec Alex et quand je suis passé devant pour partir j'ai....ressentis.....de la colère même de la haine, à un point que j'ai du partir très vite pour pas tuer quelqu'un**_

_**T:qui...qui ta fais ressentir ça ?**_

_**J:Alex...mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne te fera rien nous te protègerons**_

**Je dis rien je les regardaient, leur souris mais au fond de moi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.....**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Esmée**

**J'arrivais avec Jasper et Emmet chez nous**

_**Em: Rose tu peux venir avec moi faire un tour j'ai un truc à te dire**_

_**R: Oui bien sur **_

_**J: Alice je peux te parler un moment**_

_**Ali: Je te suit**_

_**Ale: Je suppose que tu veux me parler Esmée?**_

_**Es: En effet viens nous serons mieux dans le bureau de Carlisle**_

**Arrivé dans le bureau, je fermai la porte et m'installa sur le fauteuil de mon mari. Alex pris un siège en face de moi et je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas tranquille alors je pris la parole**

_**Es: Alex j'ai deux trois questions à te poser**_

_**Ale: Je t'en pris**_

_**Es: C'est à propos de Tony. Que lui reproche tu?**_

_**Ale: Je ne l'aime pas, je n'est pas confiense**_

_**Es: Pourquoi?**_

_**Ale: C'est une sorcière à moitié humaine et je sent qu'elle va nous créer des problèmes nous mettre en danger**_

_**Es: Et alors ce qu'elle est n'a pas d'importance. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle va nous créer des problèmes. Au contraire, elle ressemble tant à sa mère...Bella, elle est aussi douce qu'elle, si nature on le voit tout de suite dans ces yeux. C'est dommage que tu n'as pas pu connaître Bella tu l'aurai apprécié et tu aurais été d'accord avec moi**_

_**Ale: Je ne crois pas**_

_**Es: Et pourquoi donc ? **_

_**Ale: Déjà je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu côtoyer une humaine il sont si inférieur à nous, ensuite même si je l'avais connu je ne l'aurai pas aimé, vu comment la famille la décrit et je pense que je m'en aurai fais mon quatre heure avant que quiconque ne s'attache à elle. Peut être je devrai faire ça avec la sorcière? Pour être tranquille**_

_**Es: Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?**_

_**Ale: Si**_

_**Es: Écoute moi bien. De 1. je ne te permet pas de parler de mes filles ainsi. De 2. pour qui tu te prend, si tu t'avise de t'approché de Tony je te tue de mes propres mains. De 3. si j'entends encore ce genre de propos sur mes filles tu DEGAGE D'ICI !!!!**_

**Il m'avait mi hors de moi comment osait il, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et je pouvais les voir devenir noir de colère, de haine. Mais je devais être sur qu'il laisse mes enfants tranquilles **

_**Es: Écoute moi bien, tu vas laisser mes enfants en paix. Ce qui se passe entre eux trois ne regarde personne surtout pas toi, alors je te conseil de te mêler de tes affaires sinon tu aura affaire à toute la famille**_

_**Ale: Es une menace ?**_

_**Es: Non une promesse**_

_**Ale: Je peux disposer ?**_

**Pour luis répondre je lui fis juste un signe de la tête pour dire oui.**

**Vivement que Carlisle rentre j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**


End file.
